


Birthday with kittens and owls

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Cats, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Kuroo Week 2018, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo gets the greatest birthday present ever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Birthday with kittens and owls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday, Kuroo!

”Can someone tell me why we have these two coming with us?” Kuroo asked the rhetorical question with an agitated question.

”We are your precious friends, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said matter-of-factly. ”It’s understandable if we go to have a sleepover at your place without any invitation.”

”And who said you are my ’precious friends’?” Kuroo asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He felt an arm being draped over his shoulder and as another body leaning against his side.

”’Cause I’m your best bro in the world!” Bokuto said with such confidence which really surprised the raven. ”And cause ‘kaashi is the most precious human being on the face of the earth!”

”Bokuto-san, please!” Akaashi mumbled, looking to the side in embarrassment.

Kuroo snickered and Kenma elbowed him to the side without turning his eyes away from his PSP in his hands. Kuroo sighed and resigned to the fact that he would spend his night with those who beat his ass just a few hours ago.

When they stepped into the house, Kuroo felt the sweet smell of baked goods. He narrowed his eyes. His grandma didn’t tell him that she would bake something. Maybe she wanted to surprise him as a reward for their victory against Fukurodani – which he’d been telling her to happen for weeks now. Kuroo felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He really didn’t want to fail her.

”Ah, Tetsurou, sweetheart!” The elder said as she walked out of the kitchen, her apron still on. Her eyes then wondered to the three other people and her smile widened. ”Koutarou, Keiji and Kenma-chan too! It’s good to see you all!”

”Thank you for having us, Kuroo-san!” Akaashi said, bowing his head. The woman waved dismissively at the gesture.

”You don’t have to be so formal, dear,” she said with a gentle smile on her lips. ”Celebrating is better with more people.”

”Celebrating what, granny?” Kuroo asked curiously.

”It’s the 17th of November, Kuroo,” Kenma said and Kuroo’s stomach dropped.

Bokuto let out a small laugh which quickly escalated him bending over with uncontrollable laughter. Kuroo narrowed his eyes, turning towards him.

”Stop laughing, asshole!” He exclaimed, trying to hit his best friend on the top of his head, but the grey haired boy dodged.

”I can’t believe you’d forgotten your own birthday!” He said, trying to catch his breath.

”I was too absorbed in trying to beat your ass!” Kuroo retorted, feeling his ears burning.

”But you failed,” Akaashi said with a small smile on his lips.

”Akaashi!” Kuroo’s voice was beyond angry, but Akaashi stayed totally unfazed by it.

The boys walked into the living room and sat down to the couch. That was the moment Bokuto looked around and his eyebrows knitted.

”Where is Kenma?” He asked and Kuroo looked around as well – constating his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

”He said that he would go home to put down his volleyball bag,” Akaashi said and earned a starry-eyed gaze from Bokuto.

”Akaashi, you always pay attention to the smallest details! You are so cool!” Bokuto said, grabbing both of the younger’s hands.

”Can’t you be more lovey-dovey?” Kuroo asked, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

The heard the front door opening and closing for the second time, then a few minutes later Kenma walked in the room with a box in his hands. He walked in front of Kuroo and put the box in his lap.

”Happy birthday, Kuroo!” He said, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. 

Kuroo’s face became as red as a tomato and his brain short circled – at least until he heard the small mewl from the box. He looked in the box and found himself face to face with two curious, green eyes. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

”Awe, it is so cute!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking over Kuroo’s shoulder, seeing the small kitten sitting in the box, blinking up at them.

Kuroo reached in the box and lifted the small animal out of it. He brought him close to his face and the kitten licked the top of his nose.

”Hey!” Kuroo protested, but the kitten ignored it, attacking Kuroo’s face with small licks, purring loudly.

”It looks like you made a new friend, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said, smiling softly at the scene.

”It really likes you, Kuroo,” Kenma said, looking up at Kuroo with the look he had when he finally beat the stronger boss of one of his games.

”The feeling is mutual,” Kuroo said as the kitten climbed up to his shoulder and curled into a ball. ”Thank you so much for the greatest birthday present ever, Kenma!”


End file.
